Better Arrangements
by Elihice
Summary: Sillyfic. Cerberus and Ruby Moon would 'get along fabulously', right?


Timeline? What timeline? This is but a sillyfic inspired by a phrase of Artemesia's "The One Thing You Can't See"   
  
"...he was certain Cerberus would get along fabulously with his lunar counterpart, even if she had to find new methods of torturing her solar companion"  
  
When I say 'sillyfic' I really mean silly.  
  
Do I really need to tell you these characters aren't mine? They're not.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Better arrangements  
  
Sakura paused a moment at the door and leaned against it, listening. When no shouts or sounds of a fight reached her ears she sighed, relieved. Apparently, her plan of leaving Kero and Yue alone while she went to buy a cake (mostly for bribing Kero) hadn't resulted in disaster. Her father was extremely kind and understanding, but Sakura doubted even him would be happy about her two guardians destroying their home.  
  
"I'm home! I bought some cake for you. I know you don't like to eat Yue-san but -"  
  
The rest of the phrase died on her lips at the sight of the large black panther with butterfly wings standing next to Yue in the living room. "Ano... where is Kero-chan?"  
  
"Oh, Cerberus?" Yue said calmly. "We had a little... disagreement. He was being stubborn and I refused to give him any attention. He got angry and threw a pillow at me. Then he got angrier because I kept dodging the pillows and tried to set my hair on fire."  
  
Sakura looked around the room. Everything looked clean and on its place, Yue must have cleaned before she got home. And some strands of his hair did look shorter than before. Still, she didn't understood why the panther was here instead of the lion.  
  
"I decided I had had enough, so I exchanged him for Spinel Sun." said the moon guardian before she could even ask.  
  
"Hoeeee?!"  
  
"He is quite nice mistress, really." said Yue matter-of-factly. "He doesn't eat twenty times his weight in pudding, he is quiet and polite, he is awake when needed and is capable of maintaining intelligent and interesting conversation."  
  
"Thank you" the panther answered politely.  
  
"There's no need to thank me, it's simply the truth." replied the moon guardian in neutral tone.  
  
Spinel's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to feed me anything sweet, right?"  
  
"...no"  
  
"Good."  
  
" But... what about Kero-chan?"  
  
" Don't worry mistress, he is in good hands."  
  
For a small second, Sakura could almost swear her moon guardian was smiling evilly.  
  
-------  
  
Sometimes Eriol wondered just how many evil things Clow Reed had done. They must have been a lot, because HE, the innocent reincarnation, was still paying for it.  
  
Okay, maybe he had taken way too much pleasure from putting his cute descendant in trouble and causing mayhem around Tomoeda, but that was hardly a reason for this level of destruction.  
  
To think he had once considered bad the fights Ruby and Spinel used to have. Silly him.  
  
Those two had been quiet. At least Spinel. Most of the time.  
  
For starters, Spinel Sun had never told him that he was a "deceiving, smirking bastard". Cerberus, on the other hand, not only shouted this but jumped on him to make a point. And, no matter how old he really was, his body was still too young to fight back a huge and heavy winged lion.  
  
It was then when Ruby, taking advantage on the fact that Cerberus was distracted explaining all the reasons why Eriol was a smirking bastard, had plucked the first feather off the sun guardian's wings.  
  
That was when it all had really started.  
  
Another mayor difference between Spinel Sun and Cerberus was that the former did fight back Ruby, using every trick he could find at hand (which included his powers, forks, pieces of china and the tea Eriol had been drinking). Ruby, more used to Spinel's glucose-induced responses, had been a little lost at first, but she had adapted pretty quickly, responding with crystal shards, books and the teapot (still half filled). Eriol could clearly see they were both enjoying the fight and couldn't care lees if every poor piece of furniture that had the misfortune of being in their way was now stained or damaged beyond repair.  
  
Currently, the fight had moved from the dining room to his study. Eriol stood a few steps away from the door (conveniently out of the way of projectiles); afraid of what his favorite room in the house would look now. Finally, grabbing whatever was left of his pride, he took a step inside.  
  
And wished he didn't.  
  
Books- or what was left of them- lay everywhere around the room, mixed with stationery, bottles of ink, pens and the broken pieces of the lamp Kaho had given him last Christmas. But the worst of all was the current state of the battle, (calling it a 'fight' anymore would have been far from reality), with Cerberus attacking from behind the desk and Ruby taking cover behind his dark red chair.  
  
No, please, not that chair.  
  
He loved that chair. If Clow Reed had made sure some important and powerful items went to the right people, like the bell to Kaho's shrine or the book and the cards to Fujitaka, other items, less important but also loved, had been protected.  
  
Clow Reed had brought that chair to Japan by ship, protecting it against the humid winds of the eastern seas, the lack of care of the crew and the comments of a French man who thought it was "sheer stupidity taking all that trouble for a simple chair". The man had had some troubles later with his luggage. Instead of his usual clothes, his trunk had been filled with pink ballroom dresses.   
  
Cerberus, having run out of solid things to throw at Ruby, took a deep breath and fired.  
  
The poor chair didn't stood a chance against the sun guardian's powers.  
  
This called for desperate measures.  
  
------  
  
Once again, he had new moon and sun guardians. The quiet ones this time.  
  
Yue had refused at first. Then, after some very well placed rumors that Daidouji-san had started sewing costumes for him (which would match Sakura pink ones), he had agreed.  
  
It had been easy to convince the others guardians. In Cerberus case, he was starting to miss Sakura, (of course, Cerberus said it was because he couldn't stand Eriol another second). Spinel had just been happy to be far from an excited Ruby.  
  
Ruby had just agreed happily, murmuring something about her 'Touya-kun'.  
  
Her 'Touya-kun' hadn't been too happy about the whole affair, which is why he now sat in front of him, scowling. It was interesting too see what lengths the young man would go to avoid Nakuru and stay close to Tsukishiro-kun.  
  
Dinner had been...interesting. Not only it had been quieter than ever, but the people around the table had been polite with each other, not once trying to throw anything at anyone (although Touya had glared daggers at him, as if he wished Eriol would choke with something). Of course Yue still refused to eat, but Tsukishiro-kun had been happy to help.  
  
Eriol wondered for a second if he should call Sakura and ask how she was doing with Cerberus and Ruby Moon.  
  
Better not, she might change her mind.  
  
"Tea, anyone?" 


End file.
